


Appearances Can Be Deceiving

by mysticanni



Series: 500 word challenge [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticanni/pseuds/mysticanni
Summary: A little love story.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: 500 word challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905610
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: Clog Factory





	Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: "This isn't what it looks like!" and "Surprise!"

“This isn’t what it looks like!” John gabbled as Freddie and Brian entered.

Freddie raised an eyebrow. “I should hope not, darlings, because it looks like you’re giving Rog a blowjob in the studio, John!”

John scrambled to his feet, his face scarlet with embarrassment. Roger grinned, “Sorry, Deaks,” he said, explaining, “My zipper was stuck. John has just released it. I’m going for a piss and to put on a less chancy pair of jeans.”

Brian tousled Roger’s hair as he left the room. “You’re a walking disaster,” he said fondly.

*

Other than working there wasn’t much to do at the farm, which John supposed was the point. You could go for a long walk but they were all city boys and that didn’t appeal. He thought that was why he had started to pass the time exploring Roger instead of the countryside. He blushed at the thought of almost getting caught earlier that day as he had been on the verge of giving Roger a blowjob.

Roger was waiting in John’s tiny cupboard of a room when John entered it that night, “Surprise!” Roger announced cheerfully. 

John snorted. “At this point it would be more of a surprise if you weren’t lounging in my bed,” he observed. “We almost got caught,” he hissed. 

“I thought you liked the thrill of seeing me secretly?” Roger sat up in bed and John had to admit he looked ravishing. “I don’t care if they find out,” Roger said.

“They’re not going to kick you out of the band,” John protested. 

“No one’s going to kick you out either,” Roger frowned, “You’re hardly seducing an innocent virgin. They’ll be more worried I’ve taken advantage of you!” He knelt on the bed, the covers dropping away and John realised Roger was gloriously naked. John gulped. “We’re not doing anything wrong,” Roger said gently. 

“They’ll be concerned about our ability to work together when this,” John gestured to himself and then Roger, “inevitably ends.”

“Who says it has to end?” Roger shrugged, “I don’t want it to end, do you?”

John blinked back tears. “This is just a bit of fun for you, I know...” he gulped, horrifyingly tearfully.

He found himself enveloped in naked Roger who had scrambled off the bed. “I am very serious about this,” Roger assured him. Roger’s voice did not sound entirely steady either, “and I’m sorry if I gave you the impression I was not.” Roger pressed a kiss to John’s lips. “I have fallen in love with you,” he declared.

John gulped. “You...This isn’t just...Lust...”

“It may have started out that way,” Roger admitted, “but I am madly in love with you, John Deacon.”

John gave a shaky laugh. “I love you too,” he murmured. 

“Good,” Roger nodded approvingly, “get your arse into bed, then!” 

“I think it’s your chivalrous romantic tendencies I love,” John laughed, feeling ridiculously happy as he climbed into bed next to Roger.


End file.
